dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bart Allen (New Earth)
''The Flash: Rebirth'' Rebirth is the recent comic The Flash: Rebirth, which features the return of Barry Allen, the Silver Age Scarlet Speedster and Bart's grandfather. At Titans Tower West, a newly returned Bart Allen views his grandfather's return with skepticism, admitting a desire for things to "go back to the way it used to be" with Wally as the primary Flash and himself as Kid Flash, as well as feeling angry that Barry is the only one to escape the Speed Force and not Max Mercury. Bart, along with Superboy, is resurrected, but Death hunts them down to reclaim their lives. ''Blackest Night'' With Bart and Conner Kent's return, both of their statues were removed from the Titans Tower "Hall of Fallen Titans" memorial. However, Nekron, the personification of Death, sought reclaim their lives during the Blackest Night crossover. Bart, along with Wally, raced across the globe to warn every hero of the Black Lantern Corps' invasion. Bart later arrived at Coast City with Wally and scattered members of the Justice League and Teen Titans to take a stand against Nekron, who was responsible for the Black Lanterns. Despite being resurrected, Bart's previous status as a deceased still allowed one of the undead lord's black rings to transform him into a Black Lantern. After his grandfather is chosen as a Blue Lantern by Ganthet of the Guardians of the Universe and leader of the Blue Lantern Corps, Bart immediately engages battle with him. Barry's blue power ring detects that Bart is still alive but he would eventually die if not freed from the black ring soon. Barry nearly releases Bart from the black ring using blue energy constructs crafted in the images of Bart as Impulse and Kid Flash, before being interfered by Black Lantern versions of Professor Zoom and Solovar. Wally and Blue Lantern Bro'Dee Walker join Barry against them. Bart attempts to use his speed powers to kill Wally, only to be temporarily returned to normal. Realizing that their mutual connection to the Speed Force can save Bart, Barry uses his powers to break the ring's connection, freeing him. Return to the Teen Titans Sometime after Blackest Night, Bart and Conner were recruited by Cyborg to help rescue a current Titan by the name of Static, who had been kidnapped while visiting his hometown of Dakota. The three heroes arrive at the scene of a battle between the Teen Titans and a superhuman gangster named Holocaust, and intervene just as he is about to finish off the their comrades. Bart and Conner then comment that it's time for them to come out of "retirement" and rejoin the Teen Titans. Holocaust simply laughs and tells them to bring it, and Bart responds by saying "We were hoping you'd say that".Teen Titans #81 After a lengthy battle, Bart deals the finishing blow to the villain by running around him fast enough to open a vacuum which sucks him into the Earth's inner core.Teen Titans #82 At the behest of Tim Drake, Bart travels to Gotham City and saves Selina Kyle from members of the League of Assassins while she is sleeping in her apartment. After knocking out the would-be killers, Bart remarks to Tim over the radio that Selina is "super-fine", and that this may be the best day of his life. DCnU After the events of Flashpoint, Bart's history is left remarkably untouched, as he still is Barry Allen's future grandson,still is Kid Flash, and a member of the Teen Titans. In Westchester, New York, Kid Flash interrupts news coverage of a fire in an abandoned mansion. The fire department has the blaze under control, but getting in front of the cameras, Kid Flash insinuates himself on the scene, much to the annoyance of everyone involved. Overhearing that one of the fire marshals is trapped on a balcony, Kid Flash rushes into the flames to save him. Unfortunately, in his haste, he forgets about backdraft, and opening the door to the balcony causes a massive explosion of fire that brings the whole blaze to an uncontrollable peak. Kid Flash is knocked to the ground, unconscious, and everyone feels he is to blame. Kid Flash later agrees to Red Robin's offer to join the Teen Titans. | Powers = | Abilities = *''Super Speed Speaking: Flashes and other super-speedsters also have the ability to speak to one another at a highly accelerated rate. *Super Speed Reading: He is capable of speed-reading at superhuman rates. *Photographic Memory: Unlike other speedsters, Bart has a ''true photographic memory; that is, he can permanently remember everything he has ever read, seen or heard (other speedsters generally lose that information almost as fast as they gain it). For several issues after this revelation, Bart was shown spouting encyclopedic information concerning the situation at hand. Teen Titans (Volume 3) #4 *''Multilingualism: Bart can speak both English and Interlac fluently (he hardly ever makes use of the latter, despite it technically being his native language), and presumably more on a basic level due to his speed-learning. | Strength = Kid Flash possesses the strength level of a male teenager who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Costume ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bart's first appearance as Kid Flash was Teen Titans (Volume 3) #4. * His first appearance as the Flash was Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #2. | Trivia = * Bart Allen appeared on the ''"Run" episode of the WB television series, Smallville. Actor Kyle Gallner played the part of Bart Allen. * Bart has been quoted on several occasions stating that he would never become Kid Flash. * Bart once shaved his head. Due to his accelerated metabolism, his hair grew back fairly quickly. * Bart once had a Green Lantern tattoo on his left shoulder, as a means of helping to secure his secret identity as Kid Flash. However, due to his accelerated healing, his skin perceived the tattoo ink as a poison and quickly purged it from his system. * Bart was originally slated to become a member of the Justice League for the Justice League animated series, but his inclusion was dropped from consideration during pre-production. Early dailies for Justice League included in the Justice League Volume 1 DVD set show a teaser preview with Impulse on the team. * Batman is often credited with providing Bart the nickname Impulse. This is erroneous as it was Bart who gave himself the name after Wally West accused him of being too "impulsive."Flash Vol 2 95 * Bart has expressed a romantic interest in Rose Wilson, the Ravager. The feeling seems to be mutual, as Rose once described him as "cute."Teen Titans Vol 3 12Teen Titans Vol 3 11 | DC = | Wikipedia = Bart Allen | Links = }} Category:Young Justice members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Metahumans Category:Bio-Fission Category:Super-Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Teen Titans members Category:Flash Family members Category:Legion of Super-Heroes members Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Metahumans Category:Energy Transference Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Intangibility Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Energy Resistance Category:Force Field Category:Multilingualism Category:1994 Character Debuts Category:Photographic Memory Category:Enhanced Senses